La rencontre du ciel
by sharkna
Summary: Quelques temps avant que Loki ne détruise une base du Shield et ne ce fasse poursuivre par Nick Fury en Hélicoptère . Le dieu est arrivé sur Terre et à fait une rencontre qui réchaufferas sont cœur de glace. Les échanges serons compliqué entre les deux êtres mais malgré les différences physique et ethnique , leurs chagrin et leurs douleurs les rapprocherons.
1. Chapter 1

Marina et son ami Tom roulé tranquillement de nuit sur une route de campagne des Etats Unis après avoir passé une bonne soirée ciné et fast food. Tom étais un bon ami qui aimer les hommes, il n'y avait donc aucun risque entre eux, il se confier l'un à l'autre comme un frère et une sœur depuis de nombreuses années. Ce soir la l'ambiance était silencieuse dans la voiture, seule la radio grésiller en passant de tant à autre les tubes des années 80. Tom qui conduisez rompis le silence.  
 _« Tu a pris ta décision pour la soirée de vendredi ? »_

Marina qui regarder le ciel défiler à travers la vitre de la voiture se tourna vers lui en soupirant ennuyé.  
 _« Je suis désoler je n'y penser plus, je n'ai pas encore pris ma décision. Tu sais que je n'aime pas les soirées en groupe »_  
 _« Mais Marina tu sais que c'est exceptionnel, c'est pour fêter mes fiançailles avec Ewan, j'aimerais vraiment que tu sois présente »_  
 _« Oui je sais mais je n'est personne pour me raccompagner »_

Tom soupira tristement son amie était célibataire et vivais seule, il pouvait comprendre que rentrer seule pour une jeune femme n'étais pas rassurant surtout qu'il était le seul ami qu'elle avait.  
 _« Bon est bien tien moi au courant si d'ici la tu trouve une personne pour t'accompagner »_

 _« Ouai sans souci »_ Elle se remit à regarder par la fenêtre observant d'étrange lumières colorées qui briller dans le ciel. Ce n'étais ni les étoiles, ni un avion mais peut importe cet étrange arc en ciel au beau milieu de la nuit été magnifique.  
 _« Je ne comprends pas tu es belle comme tout et gentille mais tu veux rester célibataire, pourquoi tu repousse l'amour comme ça ? »_

 _« Tom on en a déjà discuté je n'ai pas... »_  
Avant qu'elle n'ais pu terminer sa phrase la radio siffla et grésilla à plein volume. Tom sursauta et s'empressa de trifouiller la radio pour faire cesser le vacarme. Un flash aveuglant illumina la route et un homme titubant apparue en plein milieu de celle-ci. Marina en voyant l'homme écarquilla les yeux et ce mis à crier.  
 _« Tom freine ! Il y a quelqu'un sur la route ! »_

Le jeune homme se redressa et appuya sur le frein, mais trop tard l'homme heurta de plein fouet le véhicule et le pare brise explosa sous l'impact. La voiture se stoppa net et le moteur tourné toujours ce mêlant à respiration de tom bruyante et son amie. Ils se regardèrent tout les deux paniqué à l'idée d'avoir renversé quelqu'un, Marina ouvrit la portière  
 _« On devrait voir comment il va, mon dieu j'espère qu'il n'est pas mort » Elle descendit de voiture et Tom fis de même._

 _« Mais il est arrivé d'où ce mec ? On dirait qu'il est tombé du ciel c'est dingue ! »_  
Ils s'approchèrent tout les deux de l'homme qui était inconscient allongé au sol. Celui-ci était habillé assez étrangement, il porter un ensemble en cuir et métal, une longue cape d'un vert vif et un peu plus loin un casque en or avec de grandes cornes de bélier avait été éjecté.  
Tom qui par chance étais infirmier l'examina pour vérifier si l'inconnus été toujours en vie. Il soupira de soulagement. _« Sa va il n'a rien du tout il est juste un peu sonné on a de la chance, on devrait le ramener chez lui »_

Marina s'approcha et regarda le blesser, il était assez grand et mince ses cheveux d'un noir corbeau encadrer son visage fin parsemé de quelques entailles superficiels. Elle s'accroupit pour mieux examiner l'étrange tenue.  
 _« On ne sait même pas ou il habite, en plus tu la vu comme moi il est tombé du ciel ! Je pense qu'il n'est pas d'ici Tom et on devrait l'emmener chez nous »_  
Tom secoua la tète et recula d'un pas

 _« Il n'est pas question que j'amène un mec chez moi, tu sais que Ewan est jaloux, sans compter que ce gars viens surement d'une autre planète et que ses copain ou le FBI vont débarquer »_

 _« Bien je le prends chez moi alors, aide moi à le porter dans la voiture »_ elle partie ouvrir la porte arrière et revins ensuite se placer au pied de l'homme pour l'attrapez par les chevilles. Tom le pris sous les bras pour aider son amie à le portez jusqu'au véhicule.  
 _« T'est vraiment cinglé Marina ! Je resterais avec toi jusqu'à ce qu'il ce réveille on ne sait jamais »_  
Ils l'installèrent sur la banquette arrière de la voiture et refermèrent la portière. Tom repris le volant et Marina partie récupérer le casque avant de monter également.

 _« Peut être es ce l'occasion de changer un peu ma vie et de découvrir une autre planète »_  
La voiture démarra et ils partir en direction de la ville pour rentrer avec l'inconnu tomber du ciel.


	2. Le réveil du Divin

Après avoir roulé quelques kilomètres en voiture, ils s'arrêtèrent chez Marina qui vivait au 8ème étage d'un ancien immeuble. Tom sortis le premier, ouvris la portière arrière et attendis son amie pour sortir l'inconnu de la voiture. Ils le transportèrent jusqu'à l'ascenseur pour monter les différents étages jusqu'à l'appartement numéro 87, Marina ouvrit la porte d'entrée et tout deux posèrent l'homme sur le canapé du salon avant de soupirer de soulagement.

 _« Assis toi Tom je vais t'apporter à boire et nettoyer son visage avec un peu d'eau»_  
Elle partie à la cuisine et Tom se posa dans un des fauteuils fixant l'étranger avec inquiétude. Quelque minute plus tard Marina revint avec un jus de fruit dans une main et une serviette mouillée dans l'autre. Elle tendit à son ami la boisson et se dirigea vers l'homme allongé dans le canapé. _« Merci Marina. »_

En s'agenouillant au sol pour commencer à frotter le visage de l'inconnu, Marina remarqua à quel point l'homme avait de beau traits fin et une peau pale. Elle le détailler du regard en souriant ce qui amusa tom. _« Avoue que tu la emmené parce qu'il est beau gosse »_

Elle se retourna pour le fixer ne voyant pas que le blesser commencer à plisser des paupières  
 _« Oh t'est con toi tu sais ! Pourquoi je devrais sauver quelqu'un juste parce qu'il est beau ! »_  
 _« T'énerve pas c'est pour plaisanter »_

Tom souri voyant que les joues de son amie avais viré au rose. Elle ce tourna et repris ses soins sur le visage de l'inconnus. Avant même qu'elle ne pus le toucher celui-ci s'éveilla brusquement et lui saisis le poignet avec une force inhumaine.

 _« Misérable femme comment oses-tu poser tes mains sur un dieu ! »_  
Il se redressa sur le canapé serrant plus fort sa prise. Les larmes montées rapidement aux yeux de la jeune femme sous la douleur. _« V...vous me faite mal, vous allez me briser le poignet ! »_  
 _  
_Tom se leva de son fauteuil et s'approcha prudemment de peur de mettre son amie plus en danger. _« Hé mec du calme, lâche la elle t'a rien fait ok ...tu va te ressaisir et la lâcher doucement sinon... »_

 _« Sinon quoi ?! Misérables vermines ! »_ Il se leva du canapé ne lâchant pas le poignet de Marina, la regardant d'un air hautain et semblant prendre plaisir à la voir pleurer de douleur.

Tom ne pouvais pas laissez faire ca, ce type étais plus grand que lui mais il ne réfléchis pas et fonça tète baisser pour abattre son point sur le visage de l'homme. Celui-ci anticipa l'attaque et arrêta le point sans même tourner la tête. Il eu un léger rire et regarda Tom.  
 _« Tu ne sais pas à qui tu t'attaque »_ Il relâcha la jeune femme et s'empressa d'attraper Tom à la gorge le soulevant de terre sans la moindre difficulté. Toujours au sol Marina releva la tête et tendit sa main tremblante vers le deux hommes.

 _« Arrêtez ! Je vous en pris, nous ne parlerons à personne, nous voulions juste vous aider... »_  
L'inconnu tourna son regard vert et perçant vers Marina, elle eu froid dans le dos car dans ses yeux on pouvait y lire qu'il été impitoyable. Il lâcha malgré tout Tom lourdement au sol.

 _« Ne me toucher plus jamais suis-je clair ! Vous avez de la chance je suis d'humeur clémente parce que vous m'avez amené la ou mon frère ne me trouvera pas et que j'ai besoins que l'on me serve»_  
 _  
_Tom toussé recroquevillé au sol ,son amie se précipita pour être a ses coté lui frottant le dos. Malgré la peur qui lui tirailler le ventre elle interrogea l'homme qui la fixer de haut.  
 _« Mais qui êtes vous pour vous croire au dessus de nous et d'où venez vous ! »_  
 _« Je me nome Loki je viens d'Asgard, je suis un dieu qui a atterris sur cette maudite Midgard »_  
 _« Pardon ? Je ne comprends pas... »_  
 _« Ah j'oublier que sur Midgard les humains étais totalement sous développer hum...laissez tomber je ne tien pas à perdre mon temps avec des êtres inférieur »_

Il partit récupérer son casque qui été poser sur une table et se rassis sur le canapé. Tom qui reprenait ses esprits murmura. _« Il faut qu'on prévienne les flics, c'est un malade ce mec »_  
 _« Oui mais il faudrait que je l'occupe pendant que tu téléphone, bouge pas. »_

Elle se releva et ce dirigea vers le canapé tremblante, s'éclaircissant la gorge elle prit la parole.  
 _« J'ai crus comprendre que vous veniez de très loin vous avez sans doute faim, soif... »_  
Les yeux froids de Loki la transpercèrent il fronça les sur cils et comme par magie le portable de tom qui étais dans sa poche apparu dans les mains du dieu.

 _« Me prendriez vous pour un idiot, vous comptez appelez à l'aide en faisant diversion... mais je vous l'ai dit je suis un être divin je suis loin d'être stupide»_ Il éclata le téléphone dans sa main comme si il s'agissait d'un vulgaire morceau de craie et se releva pour attraper la jeune femme à la gorge.

 _« J'ai de nombreux pouvoirs qui pourrais vous réduire en cendres alors tenez vous tranquille tout les deux le temps que je reste ici ! »_ Tom se releva mal à l'aise d'avoir mis son amie dans une mauvaise situation à nouveau. Il avait l'impression de vivre un cauchemar tout ca ne pouvais pas être réel.

 _« Vous allez nous tuer ? »_ demanda tom qui fut s'soulagé lorsque le dénommé Loki lâcha son amie pour ce tourner vers lui. _« Non j'ai besoin d'un lieu avant de chercher à retourner chez moi, et votre minuscule placard feras l'affaire en attendant. Pour ce qui est de votre mort j'y réfléchirais»_

Marina frotter sa gorge tremblante et pale. Loki se tourna vers elle  
 _« Quel sont vos nom à tout les deux ? »_  
 _« Marina...je m'appelle Marina...et lui c'est Tom »_  
 _« Bien Marina, je veux que tu reste à mon service. Mais uniquement toi, Tom va gentiment rentrer chez lui et garder le silence si il veut que tu vives jusqu'à mon départ»_

Tom s'indigna il ne pouvait pas laissez son amie seule avec ce fou il pouvait arriver n'importe quoi. _« Je ne vais pas la laissez toute seule avec un homme comme vous ! Qui me dit que vous tiendrais parole en plus ! »_  
 _« Avez-vous vraiment le choix ? »_

Tom ne voulais pas qu'il arrive malheur à son amie si il restait Loki les tuerai tout les deux il en était persuadé. Il valait mieux donc qu'il obéisse pour être sur de rester en vie et de trouver une solution pour son amie une fois chez lui.  
 _« Bien, je m'en vais mais si vous lui faite le moindre mal je peux vous jurer que je vous botterai votre cul divin ! »_

Loki s'approcher de Tom avec un air menaçant. Marina les rejoignis rapidement de peur que le dieu ne s'énerve et pris Tom par le bras.  
 _« Je l'accompagne à la porte et je lui dit au revoir »_  
Loki acquiesça et parti regarder par la fenêtre de l'appartement. Elle sortie pour conduire son ami dans le couloir.

 _« Ne t'inquiète pas Tom je vais faire en sorte de ne pas m'opposer à lui et tout iras bien »_  
 _« Et moi je vais tout faire pour te sortir de la, ne crois pas que je vais te laissez seule cette nuit avec lui »_

Il posa sa main sur la joue de la jeune femme qui retenait ses larmes, le cœur lourd il lui fis un dernier sourire et prit l'escalier la laissant seule. Elle retourna dans son appartement, ferma la porte et posa son front contre le bois froid de celle-ci laissant ses larmes couler et la peur l'envahir. Ses sanglots fus de courte duré elle sentit la présence toute proche du dieu, assez proche pour entendre son souffle.


	3. Obéi moi !

Marina ne voulait pas se retourner pour regarder le dieu en face, la peur la paralyser complètement. Une main brutale agrippa ses cheveux et lui tira la tête en arrière. Loki la forcer à le regarder à quelque centimètre de son visage et ce mis à parler sèchement.

 _« Je déteste que l'on me tourne le dos Marina ! J'ai quelque chose à te montrer alors viens ! »_  
Ne lâchant pas la chevelure de la jeune femme Loki l'amena jusqu'à la baie vitré qui donner sur le balcon et l'ouvrir.

 _« J'espère que tu a dit adieu à ton ami »_  
 _« A...adieu ? Pourquoi ? »_  
Loki l'entraina sur le balcon et la pencha légèrement en avant pour voir la silhouette de Tom qui se rendait à sa voiture. _« Tu crois vraiment que je laisse des prisonniers partir comme ça »_

Il eu un sourire malsain, lâcha sa prise sur la chevelure et fit apparaitre dans sa main un sceptre luisant d'une lueur bleuté. Tom étais entrain de monter dans sa voiture et Loki pointa son sceptre en direction de celui-ci. Un sifflement se fis entendre et la lumière bleu devin plus intense. Marina compris qu'il aller ce passer quelque chose, par peur pour son ami elle eu le reflexe d'attraper l'objet que tenez le dieu et de le détourner vers l'intérieur de l'appartement. Une boule d'énergie en sortis fis exploser la télé et son meuble, laissant une trace de brulure sur le mur.

Tom avais démarré sa voiture et étais partis saint et sauf. Le dieu fou de rage ne laissa pas la jeune femme ce remettre de son émotion et l'attrapa à la gorge pour la soulever de terre.  
 _« Misérable tu à oser t'interposer !»_

Il la jeta violement à l'intérieur de l'appartement. La chute fut si brutal qu'elle eu l'impression d'être tombé de plusieurs mètres de haut. Son dos la fis souffrir, elle s'agita quelques instant au sol posant une main sous ses reins. _« Ah...Je n'allais pas vous laissez tuer mon ami. V...vous êtes malade vous auriez pu me briser le dos »_  
 _« Hé bien quel dommage dans ce cas j'ai raté mon coup »_

Il pointa le sceptre qui ce terminé par une lame pointue et tranchante en direction du cou de Marina. Il la fixait d'un regard glacial qui la pénétrer dans tous les os du corps, elle frissonna et garda le silence. _« Tu va te faire pardonner et me jurer allégeance en te prosternant devant moi. Sinon j'enfoncerais cette lame dans chacun de tes membres, jusqu'à ce que tu me demande de t'achever comme une misérable bête »_

Maintenant que Tom étais partis sans dommage, si elle voulait survivre Marina n'avais plus d'autre choix que d'obéir. Elle hochât la tète pour confirmer les dires du dieu qui souri et écarta la lame. _« Bien, prosterne toi et obéi moi ! »_  
Elle se releva restant assise au sol, grimaçant à cause de la douleur dans son dos qui était toujours présente. Se rapprochant du dieu, elle ce mis à genoux et baissa la tête. Loki plaça la crosse froide de son sceptre dans sa nuque.

 _« Je t'ai dit de te prosterner me semble t'il ? »_  
Dans un soupir elle posa ses mains au sol.  
 _« Voila qui est mieux, tu es à ta place ainsi devant ton dieu et bientôt tout tes semblables ferons de même. A présent j'attend tes excuses et ton allégeance »_  
La gorge de Marina étais sèche elle avala difficilement sa salive et ferma les yeux.  
 _« Je promets de ne plus vous désobéir et de vous servir. Mais je ne m'excuserais pas pour avoir sauvé la vie de mon ami »_

Loki fronça les sourcils, il leva la main s'apprêtant à la frapper, mais se ravisa au dernier moment pour retourner s'assoir dans le divan. Marina tremblé elle avait sentie la colère du dieu et releva la tête quand celui-ci parti.  
 _« C...c'est tout ? »_  
 _« Non fait moi à manger j'ai faim »_

San discuter elle se releva et partie à la cuisine préparer un steak saignant avec des pommes de terre accompagnée d'une sauce aux champignons et un verre de vin rouge. Après quelque minute de cuisson elle apporta au dieu son repas. Il se mit à manger en silence et Marina partie s'assoir dans un des fauteuils en face de Loki. Une fois qu'il eu terminé il s'essuya la bouche et tendis l'assiette. _« Je mange mieux sur Asgard mais tu cuisine bien pour une terrienne »_

Elle se releva en soupirant pris l'assiette et repartie en cuisine faire la vaisselle. Elle revint au bout de quelques minutes s'assoir dans un fauteuil fatigué, puis regarda l'heure sur l'horloge du salon. Il était 2h du matin passé.  
 _« Je peux allez me coucher ? »_  
 _« Oui je n'est plus rien à te demander »_

Marina se leva, traversa le petit couloir qui menez à sa chambre et ouvris la porte de celle-ci. Après avoir allumé la lumière pour chercher son pyjama, elle se retourna pour allez dans la salle de bain et manqua de rentrer dans Loki qui se tenez devant la porte de la chambre.  
 _« Vous m'avez fait peur...qu'es que vous voulez encore ? »_  
 _« Hé bien je souhaiterai également dormir, mais vu la taille de cet endroit je suppose qu'il n'y a qu'une chambre »_ Il eu un sourire en coin plutôt dérangeant et ne bougea pas de place.

 _« Il n'est pas question que vous dormiez avec moi. Je ne... »_  
 _« Mais qui a dit que je voulais dormir avec une terrienne, cela me dégouterai au plus haut point. Non tu va me laissez gentiment le lit et dormir dans le canapé »_  
Le dieu la faisais bouillir de colère intérieurement, il la prenait vraiment pour son esclave mais elle ne préféra pas discuter. Elle attrapa un oreiller, une couverture et son chien en peluche qu'elle ne quitter jamais pour dormir. Loki la laissa passer amuser.

 _« Bien je te souhaite une bonne nuit, il se peu que je te réveil si j'ai besoin de tes services donc repose toi »_ à ses mots il lui claqua la porte au nez. Furieuse qu'il la traite ainsi elle jeta ses affaires sur le canapé et partie dans la salle de bain pour se laver les dents. Une fois terminé elle retourna au salon pour ouvrir le divan qui étais convertible en lit, posa ses affaires dessus et éteignis la lumière pour ce coucher. Le sommeil la pris rapidement et elle n'entendit pas le dieu qui ce lever 1h après pour allez dans la salle de bain.

Après en être sortis il s'approcha de l'endroit ou dormez la jeune femme et l'observa quelque instant hésitant à la réveiller juste pour s'amuser à l'épuiser. Elle serrait dans ses bras son gros chien en peluche recroquevillé, ses jambes nues dépassant de la couverture. Le dieu soupira et la couvris correctement.  
 _« Tu es une étrange petite terrienne, tu ne cherche même pas à te révolter ou t'enfuir. Hum ou alors tu me cache quelque chose et je devinerais quoi rapidement »_  
Sur ses mots il repartit alors dans la chambre pour dormir jusqu'au matin.


	4. Nouvelle vie

Le lendemain matin, Loki ce leva de bonne heure pour affaire à l'extérieur et sortis en toute discrétion de l'appartement, alors que la jeune femme dormait toujours.  
Il ne revint qu'a l'heure du déjeuner, ce début de mâtiné l'ayant mis en appétit. Quel ne fut pas sa déception en voyant que rien n'avez étais préparer pour son repas et que Marina dormais profondément. Ne désirant pas la toucher il la poussa avec son sceptre et la réveilla sur un ton irrité. _« Lève-toi terrienne ! J'ai faim tu dois préparer mon repas. »_  
Elle repoussa le sceptre en grognant. _« Hum... il est quel heure ? »_  
 _«_ _13h05 lève-toi sur le champ ! Ma patience a ses limites »_

Il tira sur le drap pour le jeter plus loin, partis s'assoir à la table de salle à manger, entrecroisa ses longs doigts et fixa le lit. Marina ce leva d'un bond et fixa l'horloge du salon, il ne mentait pas il était 13h passé. _« Merde ! Je ne suis pas allée travailler, mon réveil étais dans la chambre, c'est pas vrais ! »_  
Le dieu ce mis à ricaner. _« Tu parle sans doute de la chose bruyante de ce matin...je l'est réduite en cendre, je suis capable de me réveiller seul. Quand à ton travail, il consiste à me servir maintenant. »_  
 _« Mais il faut de l'argent pour manger et pour l'appartement. Com... »_

 _« Je ne compte pas rester indéfiniment ici, c'est trop petit et il nous faudra voyager pour le bon déroulement de mes plans. Maintenant va cuisiner ! »_  
 _« Oui...oui j'y vais. Toute façon j'aimais pas ce boulot »_  
Elle partie en direction de la cuisine gardant son débardeur et son short pour préparer le repas. Cette tenue attira l'œil de Loki qui n'était pas habitué à ce genre de vêtement. En effet sur Asgard les femmes portaient de longue robes drapé, qui cacher leur jambes et celles qui les découvrez étaient des femmes peut fréquentables.

Marina revins après avoir cuisiné de longues minutes, avec une assiette pleine et la posa sur la table ainsi que les couverts.  
 _« Voila j'espère que sa vous iras, je vais allez m'habiller maintenant... »_  
 _« Une minute veux tu, je veux d'abord voir si cela me plais, autrement tu retourne en cuisine. Va également me chercher un peu de vin »_  
Elle soupira, retourna en cuisine pour lui servir un verre de vin, lui apporter et s'assit en face attendant que le dieu goûte au plat. Après avoir porté la fourchette à sa bouche, il prit une gorgé de vin et s'exprima.  
 _« C'est convenable ça iras pour aujourd'hui »_

Il reprit la dégustation de son repas, Marina ce leva pour partir mais il l'interpella à nouveau.  
 _« Une minute ! Juste une question... pourquoi ne fait tu pas comme tout tes semblables ? »_  
 _« Je ne comprend pas ce que vous voulez dire ? »_  
 _« Hé bien sur Midgard vous avez tous cette obsession de la liberté, à vous battre et vous entêtez. Toi tu m'obéis sagement avec le sourire, chercherais tu à obtenir mes bonnes grâces ? »_  
 _« Non, je vois la juste une occasion de changer de vie même si ce n'est pas de cette manière que j'espérais la changer »_  
 _  
_ _« hum...dans ce cas ta vie dépendra désormais de moi »_  
Elle resta silencieuse et se sentis gêner lorsque le dieu baissa le regard vers ses jambes découvertes. Il releva ensuite les yeux vers son visage et chassa l'air d'un geste de la main pour lui dire de partir. _« Bien, va te laver et t'habiller décemment, je t'emmène avec moi à la base »_

A ces mots elle hochât de la tête et partie rapidement s'enfermer dans la salle de bain pour ce préparer au départ.


	5. L'invitée captive

Après avoir revêtue un jeans et un T-shirt noir, Marina rejoignit Loki et ils sortirent tout deux de l'immeuble. Ils traversèrent la rue ou une voiture noire les attendait.  
 _« Je ne reviendrais plus jamais ici n'est pas ? »_ Dit-elle en se retournant tristement vers le bâtiment.

 _« En effet tu es même désormais morte aux yeux de tous»_  
Il se retourna, leva son sceptre en direction du balcon et une boule d'énergie en sorti. La partie de l'immeuble ou étais situé l'appartement vola en éclats, brulant au passage certain étage inférieur et supérieur.

 _« Dépêchons nous de partir à présent »_ Le chauffeur leurs ouvrit la portière arrière et Marina grimpa la première suivis de Loki. La voiture démarra rapidement, et la jeune femme regarda son appartement s'éloigner alors que les flammes commencer à monter. Un long silence régna entre eux sur la route, que Loki fini par briser.

 _« Tu va te bander les yeux, je ne tiens pas à ce que tu vois ou nous allons, au cas ou tu te ferais capturer »_ Il fit apparaitre par magie un bandeau noir entre ses main et lui tendit. Sans aucune question, ni refus elle prit le tissu et le noua correctement autour de sa tête.  
 _« Voila je ne vois plus rien »_  
 _« Bien, tu n'imagine même pas à qu'elle point tu à de la chance de rester en vie à mes cotés et de suivre mes projets, sans être sous l'emprise du sceptre»_  
 _« Pas vraiment non, je suit le cours des choses »_

La voiture s'arrêta après plusieurs minutes et la portière du coté de Marina s'ouvrit. Le chauffeur la pris doucement par le bras pour la guider et suivre Loki. Elle entendit que l'on ouvrait une lourde porte de métal, l'homme qui la tenais toujours la fis avancer et la mis en garde contre les marches qui se présenter devant elle. Le groupe descendis sous terre c'est du moins ce que Marina en déduisis, car une forte odeur d'humidité ce dégager de l'endroit et plus ils avancer plus ses baskets prenaient l'eau. Après avoir traverser différent couloir qui ressemblait a un labyrinthe, ils stoppèrent dans une pièce bruyante de monde et de machinerie. Loki demanda au chauffeur de partir et s'adressa à la jeune femme. _« Tu peu ôter ton bandeau et te promener librement ici, si j'ai besoins de toi je te le ferais savoir»_

Elle s'empressa d'enlever le tissu qui cacher ses yeux et découvrir la salle dans lequel elle était. Des scientifiques, des soldats et des appareils étranges remplissez la pièce. On aurait dit une grande usine. Homme comme femme s'affairaient rapidement malgré la fatigue qui ce lisaient dans leur yeux qui luisait d'un bleu étrange.

Mal a l'aise Marina rejoignis Loki qui étais partis au fond de l'allée central devant un grand container transparent. Il discuter avec deux hommes, elle évita donc de trop s'approcher de peur d'entendre des choses qui ne la regarder pas. Après quelque échange rapide le dieu revins dans sa direction accompagnée d'un des deux hommes avec qui il discuter toujours. Ils s'arrêtèrent prés d'une table remplie d'arme, la curiosité de Marina la poussa à s'avancer pour écouter.

 _« De quoi avez-vous besoin agent Barton ? »_ Questionna Loki.  
L'homme ouvris une mallette et en sortis un arc avant de répondre. _« D'une distraction...et un point de mire »_  
Le dieu ce frotta le menton et réfléchis _« Une distraction...hum je pense que je vais m'inviter à ce gala et montrer à ces terriens que je suis leur unique dieu et maitre. Personne ne s'occupera de simple voleurs de météorite vous aurez tout le temps qu'il vous faut Barton »_

Il ce tourna vers Marina et la regarda de haut en bas. _« Sais-tu être élégante et raffiné parfois ? »_

Surprise et un peu vexé elle le fixa un moment avant de répondre avec froideur.  
 _« Si j'ai ce qu'il me faut je peux être élégante oui. Mais si vous voulez une bourgeoise ce n'est pas moi qu'il fallait choisir ! »_  
 _« Ne me parle pas sur ce ton je te prie ! Je peux toujours choisir une autre femme qui m'accompagne à ce gala. De quoi a tu besoin ? »_  
 _« D'une robe, de maquillages, d'une paires d'escarpins, d'une coloration et d'accessoires à cheveux »_  
 _« Hum...je vais t'emmener auprès de quelqu'un qui prendra note de tout ce que tu désir et iras le chercher rapidement. Nous partons demain matin pour Stuttgart en Allemagne »_  
Il s'éloigna rapidement sans laissez le temps à la jeune femme de réagir.  
 _« L'Allemagne ? »_


	6. Haine partagée

On réveilla tôt Marina, qui avait mal dormi sur un vieux matelas au sol. Comme à son arrivé, on lui banda les yeux pour la conduire jusqu'à la voiture. L'air matinal était froid et il faisait encore nuit. Loki qui était déjà installé à l'arrière de la voiture attendait. Les valises étais chargé dans le fois Marina installé la voiture démarra et Loki pris la parole.

 _« Nous allons à l'aéroport, pour prendre l'avion jusque paris ou tu choisira tes vêtements pour la soirée. Nous reprendrons ensuite la voiture pour l'Allemagne et nous dormirons à l'hôtel. Pendant tout le voyage je prendrais un autre visage pour ne pas être repérer et tu devras te faire passer pour ma femme »_  
 _« Je crois que je vais surtout dormir je suis crevé »_  
 _« Bien comme ça je pourrais me reposer également si je ne t'entend pas »_

Au bout de quelque minute la voiture arriva à l'aéroport et Loki pris l'apparence d'un homme plus âgé, légèrement bedonnant, avant de sortir de la voiture. Marina retira son bandeau et pris la parole amuser par l'apparence qu'il avait pris. _« J'aurais aimé un mari un peut plus séduisant tout de même »_  
Le dieu grogna vexé gardant le silence sur la réflexion. Ils entrèrent dans l'aéroport accompagné de deux personnes et prirent l'avion direction Paris.

Durant le long trajet ils évitèrent tout les deux de ce parler, Loki voulais rester au calme et Marina avais peur de commettre un faux pas. Une fois arrivé à destination un groupe les attendais, il s'agissait surement des soldats qui étaient à la base souterraine, habillé en civil. Loki s'arrêta devant eux et fis signe de la tète à deux des personnes avant de ce tourner vers Marina. _« Tu va suivre cette femme et cet homme pour allez effectuer tes achats, je te laisse une heure ensuite ils t'accompagneront dans la voiture pour l'Allemagne ou je t'attendrais. »_ Il partit sans un mot de plus suivis du reste du groupe, la laissant seul avec ses accompagnateurs.

Guidé par la femme qui l'accompagné, Marina trouva rapidement tout ce dont elle avait besoin et arriva avec un peu d'avance à la voiture. On chargea les sacs dans le coffre et elle s'assit à l'arrière près de Loki qui avait repris son apparence normale.  
 _« Hé bien tu ne traine pas dans les boutiques comme toute les femmes toi. »_  
 _« J'aime être jolie mais je sais toujours ce que je veux. Je ne suis pas comme toute ses idiotes qui traine des heures pour des vêtements et dépense sans compter »_

Le dieu souri amuser, la jeune femme avais eu du mépris dans la voix et c'est qu'il aimer par dessus tout. Alors que la voiture démarrer il poursuivit la discutions. _« A t'entendre on dirait que tu les méprises. Pourtant entre toi et les autres terriennes je ne vois aucune différence. A mes yeux hommes comme femmes vous êtes tous inférieur, méprisable et surtout stupide. »_  
 _« C'est assez bien résumer de ce que nous sommes. Il y a tout de même quelque exceptions comme partout, mais la plupart sont des moutons stupide qui suivent. Ils suivent un effet de mode, ils suivent leur famille, leurs amis, la religion ou un politicien aussi idiot qu'eux. Certain ne son pas d'accord avec tout sa et ce batte pour avoir plus de liberté. »_  
 _« La liberté, quel mensonge stupide. Vous êtes fait pour obéir sagement à un vrai dirigeant, vous êtes des moutons et vous le resterez. Il faut juste quelqu'un de plus intelligent pour vous soumettre et remettre de l'ordre dans tout ça. Je deviendrais vôtre dieu à tous et tu m'obéiras aussi ne crois pas que tu seras une exception. »_  
 _« Je ne me suis jamais battue pour une quelconque liberté, jusque la j'ai toujours fait ce que vous m'avais demandé et je continuerais. Je suis le cours des choses, le reste j'en ai rien à faire. La vie des autres et même ma propre vie je m'en fou. »_

 _« Tu m'amuse beaucoup, tu te moque donc du sort de tes semblables. »_  
 _« L'être humain est un poison pour lui et tout ce qui l'entour. Pourquoi je m'en soucierais. »_  
Il l'observa ce frottant le menton _« Et tu te moque de mourir également ? »_  
 _« J'aimerais mourir, je n'aime pas la vie et tout ce qui m'entoure. Je n'ai donc pas peur de mourir de votre main. »_  
 _« Hé bien nous avons un points commun. »_  
 _« Lequel ? »_  
 _« Nous partageons la même Haine. »_ Il tourna la tête pour regarder la route et garda à nouveau le silence


	7. Apparence

La route étais longue Marina avais fini par s'endormir pour ce reposer quelques heures. Alors que leur destination étais proche le chauffeur freina brutalement et par accident les mains de Loki et marina ce touchèrent. Elle ce réveilla en sursaut sous la brutalité de l'arrêt.  
« Ouaw...quel secousse ! On est arrivé ? »  
« Crétin ! Tu ne peux pas faire attention ! »

Le dieu était tellement furieux qu'il ne remarqua pas que ses doigts étaient posés sur ceux de sa voisine. Elle regarda timidement sa main et observa ensuite celle de Loki en détail. Il avait de belles mains blanches, de longs doigts fins et sa peau étais très froide. Perdue dans ses pensées elle sursauta lorsqu'il retira d'un mouvement brusque sa main et dit d'un ton sec.  
« Ne me touche pas ! Nous somme arrivé dans quelques minutes, plus la peine de dormir en plus ! »

Après quelques excuses du chauffeur la voiture ce remis en route et en effet après quelques kilomètres celle ci s'arrêta devant un hôtel très luxueux.  
« On va dormir ici ? C'est super classe ! »  
« Je suis le futur roi de cette planète, je ne vais pas me contenter d'un endroit simple et peu confortable»

Ils sortirent de la voiture, récupérèrent les sacs dans le coffre et entrèrent dans l'hôtel. Loki s'empressa de pointer son sceptre en direction de l'employé une fois arrivé au comptoir. Il le toucha à la poitrine pour contrôler son esprit avant de lui adresser la parole.

« Donner nous votre plus belle chambre, prenez nos bagages et je veux que vous obéissez aussi à...ma...hum domestique. Je veux qu'elle est ce qu'elle désire pour être prête demain soir et ne pas me décevoir »  
« Bien Monsieur, nous allons monter vos bagages et vous accompagnez à votre chambre. Mademoiselle pourras demander ce qu'elle désir il y a un téléphone dans la chambre pour faire appel à nos services. »  
Le maitre d'hôtel fis signe à un garçon d'étage pour prendre les sacs et remis les clefs à Loki.  
Le trio pris l'ascenseur pour ce rendre à la chambre.

Une fois les bagages posés et l'homme partis, Marina et Loki se retrouvèrent seuls dans la pièce. La chambre était pourvue d'un petit salon, d'un unique grand lit et d'une porte menant à la salle de bain. Loki s'avança vers la fenêtre pour regarder au dehors, Marina pris la parole.

« Eu...il n'y a qu'un lit »  
« Hé bien tu dormira sur le canapé. »  
« Non mais attendez vous auriez pu spécifier qu'il fallait un second lit ! Vous voulez que je sois présentable pour demain, il me semble que sa commence par une bonne nuit de sommeil.»  
Il grommela et inspiras profondément voulant éviter de s'énerver.  
« Très bien tu dormiras avec moi, mais ne t'avise pas de me toucher ou même de m'effleurer en dormant. »  
« Ne vous inquiéter pas je vais me laver aussi, jvoudrais pas vous filez des boutons à distance »  
A ses mots elle partie dans la salle de bain en claquant la porte.

Après de longue minute à s'être délasser sous la douche, Marina sortie en peignoir blanc et rejoins Loki au petit salon. Il était de nouveau à la fenêtre en pleine réflexion.  
« J'ai fait monter de quoi manger regarde sur la table et sert toi »

Sur la petite table du salon étais en effet posés un panier de fruit exotique, un bol de fraises, des pâtisseries en tout genre, du vin déjà entamé et du champagne. En souriant elle prit le bol de fraise et s'installa sur le divan.  
« Hé bien, je ne vais plus rentrer dans ma robe avec tout sa »  
« Je peux toujours renvoyer la nourriture... ou changer de partenaire pour demain »  
« C'était de l'humour... vous êtes toujours aussi glacial ? » elle soupira désespérer et ce mis a mangé ses fraises.

« Tu n'a pas idée à quel point»  
« Je sais que vous n'aimer pas parler et que vous avez beaucoup de haine dans le cœur. Mais jusque la, je suis la seule personne qui vous suis de mon gré et qui approuve plus ou moins vos projets. Si je dois rester à vous servir j'aimerais autan mieux vous connaitre pour éviter des erreurs »  
« Tu n'apprécierais pas ce que tu découvrirais.. »  
« Je suis ouverte d'esprits...je ne vous ai pas jugé jusque la, ni traiter comme un monstre pourtant vous venez d'une autre planète. »

Il fronça les sourcils, le mot monstre résonna dans sa tète douloureusement. Il se retourna prés à ce mettre en colère, mais il ce ravisa en voyant la tenue qu'elle portait. A demi allonger sur le divan son peignoir remonté laissant ses jambes nues découverte. Loki n'étais pas habitué, car sur Asgard les femmes porter de très longue robe, la vue de cette parcelle de peau nue lui fis esquissez un léger sourire en coin et oublier sa colère.

« Seulement de l'esprit ? J'ai l'impression que tu désir me connaitre autrement »  
Choquée par les propos qu'il tenait, la jeune femme rougis.  
« Non mais oh ! Je n'ai jamais parlé de ça ! »  
« Ta tenue dénudé, prouve tout le contraire. D'où je viens les femmes ne montre pas leurs jambes comme ça. »  
Elle s'assit normalement et remis correctement le peignoir en fronçant les sourcils.  
« Ma tenue à rien d'indécent c'est vos idées qui le sont. Heureusement que je ne porte pas de mini jupe vous seriez choqué. »  
« Qui a dit que sa me déplaisez ? »  
« Bah vous puisque vous avez peur que je vous effleure et que je vous donne des microbes en dormant dans le même lit. »  
« C'était de l'humour est tu toujours aussi glacial ? Je peux te réchauffer peut être ? »  
« Très amusant...bon au final vous avez un sens de l'humour douteux, vous avez mauvais caractère, vous faite de la magie et... vous avez des yeux baladeurs. Rien de bien détestable c'est commun à beaucoup de gens. Je dois connaitre autre chose ? »  
« Les autres ne sont pas des monstre de contes effrayant les enfants... »  
« Eu... si sur Asgard avoir ce physique est effrayant, je me demande à quoi ils ressemblent eux. »  
« Sur Asgard le peuple est composé de guerrier puissant, habile, fort et de préférence à la chevelure blonde. »  
« Hé alors ? Vous êtes grand mince, les cheveux noirs et magicien c'est carrément plus classe. »  
« Ce n'est pas ma vraie apparence, je ne suis pas né Asgardien. Je suis un géant des glaces de Jothuneim. »

« Ah...sa explique la froideur alors. »

Vexé qu'elle le prenne à la légère, sans prévenir Loki se dirigea vers elle à grand pas. Il posa brutalement ses mains de par et d'autre de l'obligeant à ce plaqué au fond du canapé.  
Elle le fixer les yeux écarquillé restant silencieuse car elle avait pris peur de sa réaction soudaine et brutal.  
« Tu ne va plus rire très longtemps si je te montre, tu auras peur comme les autres de mon apparence et tu n'oseras plus jamais ouvrir la bouche. »  
« J...je ne peux pas avoir plus peur que la. »  
« Tant pis pour toi ! »


End file.
